The present invention relates to an apparatus for molding of vehicle tires provided with a plurality of molds mounted on mold carriers in which each of the molds comprises a plurality of mold parts for forming the outer surface of the tire arranged about an inner core configurated according to the inner surface of the tire to be molded.
In apparatus of this kind known in the art the usually segmentally divided cores are removed by hand, together with the tire molded thereon, from the other mold parts and subsequently the molded tire is removed from the core. This removal of the cores from the tires requires in apparatus known in the art considerable time and labor in that the tires with the cores therein have first to be transported to a place at which the cores are taken out from the tires in disassembled condition, whereafter the core parts are reassembled again and the reassembled core parts are subsequently returned to the apparatus. The up-to-now used transport carriages for this purpose could solve the above-mentioned problem only in a rather imperfect manner.